Animal I have Become
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Wie Akashi Seijūrō so werden konnte... Hätte das alles auch anders sein Ende nehmen können?


_**Songfic-Quelle; Three Days Grace - Animal I have become**_

_Ich kann dieser Hölle nicht entfliehen._

_Ich habe es so oft versucht._

_Aber ich bin immer noch im Inneren gefangen._

Es war nicht immer so gewesen. Er war nicht immer so gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der alles anders war. Er anders war. Damals war ein Sieg noch nicht so selbstverständlich wie Atmen für ihn gewesen. Und falls doch, war es wenigstens keine wirkliche Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen. Später sollte es wohl die Einzige sein...

_So hilf mir doch jemand durch diesen Alptraum._

_Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren._

Er hatte damals keine Freunde gehabt. Das war nicht so schlimm. Sein Vater hatte zu der Zeit angefangen ihn unter Druck zu setzen, also rutschten die mangelnden Freunde weiter nach unten, auf der Liste seiner Probleme, die es irgendwie zu bewältigen galt. Trotzdem war irgendwie immer jemand da gewesen.

Nijimura Shūzō, zum Beispiel. Vermutlich die einzige Person, die er je auf diese Art und Weise respektiert hatte. Vermutlich wäre ein anderer an Nijimura's Aufgaben gescheitert und er hätte auch keinen Anderen Captain akzeptiert. Er wusste wann er dazwischen zu gehen hatte und wann er sich zurück halten musste. Hatte er schon immer. Und er hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass die Generation der Wunder stärker war als er. Anstatt sich von ihnen fern zu halten, hatte er trotzdem versucht, sie bis zu seinem Abschluss so gut es ging zu unterstützen.

Und dann war der Tag gekommen. Nijimura's Vater erkrankte, und er hing Basketball an den Nagel. Somit wurde Akashi zum neuen Captain. Und dann war er gegangen. Einfach so. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr wieder gesehen.

_Ich kann mir selbst nicht entfliehen._

_So viele Male habe ich gelogen._

_Aber dort in mir drin ist immer noch Wut._

Und irgendwann, tauchte da dieser Neue Akashi auf. Er musste irgedwann nach Nijimura's Abschluss auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht sein. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Eine Schande, dass er sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnte.

Der Neue Akashi war anders. Er war streng, ehrgeizig und schien gar nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein, zu verlieren. Außerdem besaß er das Emperors Eye. Er schien wie dafür geschaffen zu sein, die Generation der Wunder zu leiten. Er hatte sich angepasst. Allerdings nicht ohne einen gewissen Preis. Akashi war nun der gefürchtete Captain der Generation der Wunder. Trotz seiner Körpergröße wichen die Leute in einem gewissen Maße zurück und respektierten ihn auf eine ungesunde Art und Weise.

Ein Teil von ihm, wusste das zu schätzen und genoss seinen Ruf. Der Andere hingegen, wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Es machte aber ohnehin nichts mehr. Denn der Teil war Vergangenheit. Dieser Teil, war fest vor der Außenwelt verschlossen worden. Es war narrensicher. Er war vergangen. Er würde niemals wieder zum Vorschein kommen.

_So hilf mir doch jemand durch diesen Alptraum._

_Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren._

Aber es würde niemand mehr da sein, der ihm helfen würde... Wie naiv konnte er denn bitte sein? Es war niemals jemand da gewesen. Niemand, der sein Wahres Ich kannte. Da war niemand, der wusste, dass in seinem Inneren zwei von ihm existierten, die sich um den Platz an der Sonne bekriegten. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr... Sein Altes Ich war vergangen. Außerdem war es nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Es war am Sterben. Der neue Akashi hatte es kaltblütig ermordet.

Da war niemand der ihm helfen konnte. Nicht Nijimura, nicht Murasakibara. Niemand. Keiner der Generation der Wunder. Sie "respektierten" ihn ohnehin viel zu sehr. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er ihre Hilfe inzwischen gar nicht mehr.

_Also was wenn du, _

_meine Dunkelste Seite sehen könntest?_

_Niemand wird jemals dieses Monster ändern können, zu dem ich geworden bin._

_Hilf mir zu glauben._

_Das es nicht mein Wahres Ich ist._

_Jemand helfe mir dieses Monster zu zähmen, dass ich geworden bin._

Und wenn ihm doch jemand helfen wollen würde, bezweifelte er, dass dieser Jemand ihn zurück holen könnte. Entweder er würde freiwillig zurückweichen, oder er würde ihn eigenhändig töten müssen, um zu verhindern, dass jemand sah wie er wirklich war. Wie er jetzt war.

Nein, niemand würde ihm helfen. Und das war auch gut so.

Er war Akashi Seijūrō. So würde es nun für immer bleiben. Egal wie sehr seine Vergangenheit, tief in ihm drin nach Hilfe schrie.

Er war mal unschuldig gewesen... Doch diese Unschuld hatte er irgendwann auf seinem Weg verloren. Und das war auch gut so.

Dennoch blieb eine Frage; Hätte alles anders enden können?

»Dachtest du wirklich, ich lasse dich jemals allein?«


End file.
